Love mission
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Quick one-shot with Kayo and John, but could it be more than just a rescue mission? Rights belong to ITV and Weta, original characters belong to G and S Anderson.


The space elevator landed on Tracy Island and John made his way to the lounge in search of Kayo, he found her sitting next to the bookshelf curled up on a chair listening to music, she looked up as he approached her.

"Hi John, what's wrong?"

John shifted uncomfortably "a call, we're the only two who can take it."

"No problem, I can set up the backseat in Shadow, it'll be a tight squeeze I'm afraid. Shall we get going?" Kayo stood up and stretched.

John nodded "sure, I'll meet you in the hanger."

Kayo watched him leave then made her way down to her jet, it looked like her quiet day was about to turn into a full-on workout, she hopped into Shadow and John climbed in behind.

"What's the situation then John?"

"Basically, in the Malaysian jungle, a log clearer has gone out of control and it's heading towards the edge of a cliff."

The jet took off and Kayo went to full speed "and our job is to get inside and shut it down?"

"Yes, should be relatively easy. Unfortunately the operators can't get through to the driver, they believe he could be injured inside."

Kayo hummed thoughtfully "sounds like there's more to this than meets the eye. ETA now twenty minutes."

After a long flight the jet landed in the jungle and Kayo got onto the motor-cycle which she retrieved from Shadow.

"Climb on John" Kayo waited for a very hesitant John to get on the bike and she kick started the cycle "I guess we just have to follow the car's tracks. Hold onto me John, we need to go to maximum speed" although professional, she couldn't help but smile subtly as she felt John's hands curl around her waist.

"Let's go Kayo, that guy in the car is depending on us."

As trees flew past them in a blur, Kayo stared straight ahead desperately looking out for the runaway car, she was about to change her course when she saw it a few metres ahead of them.

"John, is that it?"

"Yes, that's the one. Come on, we can make it."

They reached the car and jumped aboard abandoning the motorbike at the side of the road, Kayo kicked down the door and John went to revive the driver who had knocked himself out on the controls.

"Sir, can you hear me? We're international Rescue" John smiled helping the man to sit up.

"What happened to me?"

Kayo brought the car to a stop, metres from the cliff edge "we're safe. Your car was almost finished, it went out of control but it's alright now."

The man sighed in relief "thank you so much, I guess I should return to work."

"No, we've sent for an ambulance for you, they'll be here soon" Kayo jumped down for the driver's seat and helped the man to his feet.

"Thank you again."

"Our pleasure" John looked at Kayo with a warm gaze "here's the ambulance" the man smiled as the hospital crew came to take him away, Kayo sighed and John turned to her "what's wrong?"

"Nothing John, I just feel limited to these sorts of rescues at the moment."

"In what way?"

Kayo stepped down from the car and went to the edge of the cliff looking out at the sunset "basically John, and without sounding mean, I'm either reduced to go on missions with Alan or stuck on perimeter patrol."

John bit his lip "you're more important than that."

"In what way?"

"You just are."

"All I seem to do is get our organisation in trouble, plus being linked to The Hood doesn't help" then she spun round quickly "oh shit, you weren't meant to hear that!"

John smiled "I already knew."

"My secret? Who told you?"

"My dad. Also since I'm charge of Thunderbird 5, I do hear things."

"And this doesn't change anything right?"

"Change?"

Kayo sat down on the ground and crossed her legs "I think of you as more than just a brother, it's really hard to explain."

John smiled her "I'm glad you think that, because, I do too. I love you Kayo" Kayo threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug and he kissed the top of her head "come on, we better get back. We need to check on the others and their progress on the rescues."

Kayo nodded "sure."

They returned to the island and Kayo wrapped her around John's waist until they got to the lounge where the others had returned to. Virgil was teaching Alan a song on the piano whilst Scott was talking to Brains.

"Hey guys" John smiled and Gordon jumped up to give him a hug.

"How did your rescue go?" he asked with a grin.

"It was very easy Gords. What about yours?"

"Virg and I only had to evacuate the hospital after the earthquake then we set up a temporary refuge."

"That space station has been repaired, I was only there for two hours" Alan grinned from the piano stool.

"FAB. Well, I'm going back for some well-earned sleep" John turned away from the lounge catching Kayo's arm as he went "I need you."

Kayo blushed and took his hand once they were out of sight "John, I can't come up to five with you."

"I'm not asking you to, we can stay in the elevator."

"But that's only a ten minute journey."

"I'll stop it outside orbit" John pulled her into the elevator and onto his lap, the craft took off and started to go back up, once they left Earth's atmosphere John stopped the engines "now, we're completely alone."

Kayo gazed up at the turquoise eyes and smiled, and then she undid her hair from her ponytail allowing it to fall around her shoulders "how much time do we have?"

"Ages" John murmured whilst kissing her.

Kayo smiled as he ran his fingers down her spine "the zip is there somewhere."

John sat back and looked at her "you really want to do this?"

"Only if you want to."

"I've always wanted to."

Back on Tracy Island the residents were having dinner provided by Max and Grandma, Scott looked around at the company.

"Where's Kayo?"

"I saw her leave for the hangers, she probably went to check Shadow's diagnostics after her flight home" Gordon shrugged biting into a chicken wing.

"That was three hours ago, it doesn't even take that long for Virgil to check Thunderbird 2" Scott checked his watch.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry" Alan smiled helping himself to a slice of pie.

Meanwhile, the love birds were finishing kissing each other and getting re-dressed, Kayo tied her hair back up and laughed softly.

"I hope the others haven't been worrying where I've gone to."

"I can't see them worrying, anyway, it's none of their business" John smiled pulling his suit on, Kayo stopped him as he reached his chest which she ran her fingers down.

"When can we do this again?"

"I'll message you when I come down to the Island" they kissed once more then John left into Thunderbird 5 leaving Kayo to get home.

 _ **A/N; Thank you so much for the reviews, you're so kind :) Really means a lot to me** _


End file.
